Las flores no hacen la diferencia, el amor si
by F3fitha
Summary: Bella, una chica sociable y popular, junto con su grupo de amigos. Pero ellos no son los típicos populares... ella nunca imagino que por un libro se iba a acerco al chico que le gustaba. TH.Au.OneShot. BxE


******Disclaimer: Ninguno de esto personajes me pertenese, x lo cual es ovio qe le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer, y solo me los presto un ratito y los transformo en humano para este OneShot :P**

* * *

**~ Las flores no hacen la diferencia, el amor si ~**

Estaba en mi mesa tratando de encontrarlo pero no lo veía, el siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa y ahora no estaba. Un suspiro se me escapo por los labios

- que ocurre Bella? - me pregunto mi mejor amiga Alice

- no nada no tengo hambre - dije mientras apartaba la bandeja de mi

- estas bien? - me pregunto Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos, yo asentí

Cual era la gracia de ser popular como tus amigos y no tener las agallas de hablarle al chico que te gusta o que el tampoco te pesque. Mis amigos me miraban con procuración, pero los ignore

- voy a la biblioteca - les dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi mochila. Bueno no somos los comunes populares ahí dos grupos populares nosotros que éramos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Ángela y yo (todos con sus respectivos novios/as) y éramos populares por nuestra simpatía, los chicos eran los mas importantes en el equipo de fútbol, los chicos son los mejores jugadores de fútbol, nosotras capitanas del equipo de voleibol, socialización con los otros estudiantes, ser tutores, ser del centro estudiantil y buenos estudiantes destacados. Y el otro grupo estaban Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Jessica, Victoria -típico grupo de las lideres porristas- Mike, Eric, Tyler, Félix, Jasme - todos los que se creen reyes de la escuela por ser parte del equipo de fútbol, (y todos me coqueteaban) -

- segura que estas bien? - me pregunto Ángela

- si, solo... solo... tengo que estar sola - y con eso partí a la biblioteca

Al llegar entre me puse en el puesto de costumbre, inhale y exhale. Deje mi mochila en el puesto para que nadie lo ocupara y empecé a buscar un libro que leer, empecé a buscar hasta que me encontré con un libro que me llamo la atención la portada. Tenía unas terminaciones en relieve y decía con rosado 'Marcada'. Iba a tomar el libro cuando choco con una mano nívea que mando una pequeña descarga eléctrica, y haciendo que mi estomago mariposas aletearon, luego me di cuenta de que era 'su mano' de Edward Cullen

- lo siento - le dije, el me miro con sus ojos color esmeralda

- no-no impo-orta - dijo de forma nerviosa, pasando la mano que choco la mía por su lindo pelo color castaño cobrizo

Tome el libro - toma lo quieres? - le pregunte tendiéndoselo

- no te preocupes - me dijo torpemente - tómalo tu

- no importa tómalo - le insistí

- no tómalo tu - me dijo y atrajo el libro a mi pecho

- no tu - le dije estirando mi brazo nuevamente

- no tu - no tu hizo el mismo movimiento que antes

- no tu

- no tu

- no tu

- no tu

"mucho pero mucho tiempo de 'no tu' mas tarde"

- me vas a dejar con la mano estirada - le dije - es de mala educación - se lo tendí, haciendo un puchero y con ojitos de cordero a medio morir

- bien - lo tomo y su mano toco la mía haciendo que de nuevo esas sensaciones corrieran por mi cuerpo - gracias - me dijo

- de nada - le dije. En eso se alejo empecé a buscar otro libro, este se llamaba 'GostGirl' lo tome y estaba ves mi mano no choco con la de nadie por suerte. Todavía podía sentir la piel de Edward en mi mano

Llegue donde había dejado mi mochilla y allí seguía , me senté y me sorprendí de ver el libro 'Marcada' encima de mi mochila con una nota pegada con una elegante letra

_'no me estas dejando con el brazo estirado no se as terca y toma el libro si no lo haces lo sabré  
Edward Cullen'_

Me reí por sus ocurrencias, siempre me a gustado Edward y nunca me he atrevido a decírselo y el nunca había sido tan cercano ya que era buen estudiante y siempre pasaba piola en la escuela

Me senté y empecé a leer 'GostGirl' (si soy terca) estaba tan metida en el libro que me sobresalte al escuchar el timbre y vi entrar gente. Me extraño ver gente entrando saque mi celular y eran LAS 3, la hora para salir de clases, falte a dos clases

Me dirigí al mesón con mochila en hombro y los libros en mis manos, allí estaba Edward sacando algunos libros. Se me ocurrió una idea

- buenas tardes, Elisa - le dije a la bibliotecaria - quisiera sacar este libro por favor - le tendí 'Marcada' y deje 'GostGirl' a un lado. Mire a Edward, el me sonreía divertido

- claro Bella solo dame tu carnet para marcar el registro - me dijo Elisa con una sonrisa. Primer paso listo, tengo la atención de Edward y voy a retirar el libro

'Busque' en mi mochila el carnet, fingí que me afligía - Elisa no lo encuentro - le dije tratando de sonar afligida, y creo que funciono

- lo siento Bella sabes que solo se puede sacar libros con el carnet - me dijo, si segunda parte lista

- Bella si quieres yo te puedo retirar el libro - me dijo Edward

- no te quiero molestar - le dije

- no es molestia - me dijo. Si tercera parte completa, solo falta la cuarta

Paso su carnet y Elisa solo lo miro. Luego ella le paso el libro junto su carnet de biblioteca

- vamos - me dijo, yo asentí

Empezamos a caminar hacía el estacionamiento

- bueno toma tu libro - me dijo y me lo tendió. Yo negué - vamos Bella tómalo

- no tu lo sacaste de la biblioteca tu te lo llevas es lógica - le dije y le devolví el libro

El se empezó a reír - eres tan terca - me dijo, yo por mi parte lo mire con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué? Bella es cierto o ¿no?, admítelo Bella

- no tu también admítelo - le dije

- no lo soy, soy un caballero - me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- no también eres terco. Ya se, se me ocurrió una idea ya me lo leo hoy, y mañana te lo paso para que tu lo leas - trato le dije tendiéndole la mano y tomo mi mano entre la suyas y deposito un ligero beso en ella. El cuarto paso no resulto como esperaba pero en parte funciono

- echo - dijo con un tono mas aterciopelado de lo normal y sentí que mis piernas se hacían gelatina pero me controle ya te no quería que pensara que estoy loca. Soltó mi mano con delicadeza y me tendió el libro, lo tome seguimos caminando asía el estacionamiento hablando de libros

- ¡¡¡Bella!!! - escuche esa voz tan conocida e irritante Mike.

Y lo peor que pude hacer fue levantar la vista y no solo toparme con el sino también con Félix, Jasme, Eric, Tyler y Mike. Me rodearon y empezaban a empujar a Edward yo estaba en shock

- Cullen que hace un perdedor como tu hablando con una chica popular y hermosa como Bella - dijo Eric

- si, aléjate de ella, ella no quiere tu compañía - dijo Tyler

- ella solo te habla por lastima - dijo Jasme

- ándate, ella no quiere nada con tigo - dijo Mike y lo empujo lejos yo estaba en shock

Desperté del shock, trate de alcanzar a Edward pero era muy tarde se fue a su auto

- Bella no se como puedes desperdiciar tiempo con el, si yo sigo disponible para ti - me dijo Jasme, acercándose peligrosamente a mi, estaba un poco shokeada, empecé a retroceder pero mi espalda choco con un auto y Jasme me acorralo con sus brazos en mi cintura, me pego a su cuerpo. Trato de poner sus labios sobre los míos pero no lo deje, lo único para que lo atine fue a pegarle en la ingle con mi rodilla se empezó a retorcer de dolor en el piso. Mire a los otros chicos que estaban en el piso, no entendía por que asta que vía a Emmett, Jasper y Ben los abrase

- gracias chicos - les susurre

- ¡Bella! - escuche a las chicas decir y me abrasaron

- estas bien? - me pregunto Ángela, yo solo asentí

- lo siento Bella no los vi, solo cuando los chicos fueron a donde estaban los vi - se disculpo Alice

- no se preocupen no es su culpa - les dije y rompí el abrazo

- toma - me dijo Ben y me paso la mochila y el libro

- gracias - le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿por que faltaste a las dos ultimas clases? - me pregunto de forma maternal Ángela

- no se estaba en la biblioteca y de repente... se paso el tiempo volando y escuche el timbre jurando que era para entrar en ves de salir - le dije emitiendo lo de Edward

Tenia que contárselo a las chicas pero no con los chicos presentes

- pero ese bastardo no te hizo nada - pregunto Emmett apuntando a Jasme que seguía en el piso siempre era sobre protector con migo por que era como su hermana chica

- no, lo de siempre - le dije encogiéndome de hombros - ya sabes me trato de besar y lo golpe en la ingle - si es raro que sea 'lo de siempre' pero ello siempre me hacían lo mismo, nunca tanto para besarme pero de pegarles cachetadas o golpes bajos eso siempre lo asía, no me extrañaría que fueran estériles

- chicos, luego nos vemos - les dije despidiéndome y entrando a mi Mercedes y dirigiéndome a mi casa y como de costumbre vacía, la nana ya se avía ido, subí a mi pieza, tire mi mochila y me acorde del libro. Tome la mochila y allí estaba el libro

Lo empecé a leer y era realmente interesante. Estaba leyendo sin parar asta que escuche que el estomago me gruñía, baje a la cocina, tome un paquete de galletas y una bebida de 1 litro. Subí a mi pieza de nuevo empecé a leer y sonó mi celular

- ¡hola! - Alice - tienes que hablar con nosotras espera las conecto con esta línea

- hola Bella - dijeron Rosalie y Ángela

- hola chicas

- ya nos tienes que explicar que paso en la biblioteca - dijo Rosalie

- si cuéntanos sabes que puedes contar con nosotras - dijo Ángela

- bueno lo que paso fue... - les conté todo si omitir detalles desde que nos disputamos de quien tomaba el libro asta cuando mi 'club de sicópatas' como los llaman mis amigas

Luego empezamos a hablar ellas sabían que me gustaba Edward, ellas no tenían rollos con el , ni lo de la popularidad nos importaba mucho, solo se dio para nosotras pero no la buscamos

- y que vas a hacer con el? - me pregunto Ángela

- no lo se en verdad no creo que se fije en mi y menos por lo que le hicieron mi 'club de sicópatas' no se... creo que les voy a dar una orden de alejamiento - les dije

Me desperté en la mañana en estado zombi, baje me prepare algo para desayunar, me duche y partí al colegio... Pero primero me cerciore que trajera el libro conmigo

Cuando llegue estaba a pocos minutos de tocar el timbre, evadí completamente y los deje hablando solos a mi 'club de sicópatas'. No quería hablar con ellos, ni mucho menos que se me acercaran

Estuve todo el día ansiosa asta la hora de almuerzo que esperaba que el estuviera allí o si no lo iría a buscar a la biblioteca. Me senté con mis amigos y el no apareció en su mesa de costumbre

- chicos voy a la biblioteca - les dije mientras me ponía de pie y me ponía mi mochila en el hombro

- ¿otra vez? - pregunto Jasper

- si es que tengo un asunto pendiente

- Bella se esta viendo a escondidas con un chico - dijo con tono de burla Emmett. Lo ignore

- nos vemos al rato... ¡oh! si llámenme para que no falte a clases - les dije mientras me alejaba

- claro Bella - me dijo Alice de vuelta. Empecé a caminar a la biblioteca y sentía que alguien me seguía a si que apure el paso, podía ser una de mis sicópatas

Entre a la biblioteca y trate de encontrar a Edward, lo busque un rato y lo encontré a dos mesas de la que siempre me sentaba

- Edward - lo llame, el levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me senté a su lado - Hola ¿como estas? - le pregunte

- bien y tu? - me pregunto y no apartada sus verdes ojos de los míos

- bien - le mentí

- no... No es cierto estas mintiendo - me dijo todavía sosteniendo la mirada en mis ojos

Suspire - no en realidad no... - le dije baje la mirada

- que ocurre... Claro que no quiero sonar entrometido - me dijo

- tengo grandes problemas... aquí en el colegio...

- pero tu eres buena estudiante todos tus amigos lo son

- no es eso el problema son los chicos de la escuela...

- los chicos que me empezaron a empujar ayer

- si - levante la vista - no sabes cuanto lo siento, ellos son como... Como... Unos sicópatas no me dejan tranquila y creo que cuando venia para acá uno me venia siguiendo son muy irritantes y no se que hacer para que me dejen en paz. Y mas de alguno a tratado de pasarse de listo - Edward estaba tenso a mi lado, levante la vista y estaba con el ceño fruncido - me de alguna vez alguno me a tratado de besar pero le pego una cachetada o si es muy necesario un golpe bajo. - lo mire a los ojos - no sabes cuanto lamento lo de ayer, de verdad lo siento...

- Bella no es tu culpa tu no los controlas, no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a que me molesten - me dijo tratando de consolarme

- ¿por que no perteneces a nuestro grupo?. Cumples con algunos de los requisitos solo tendrías que ser más sociable - le dije. El negó con la cabeza

- no podría hacer eso soy muy tímido, y yo no encajaría bien ustedes son populares y yo soy un Nerd - yo me reí

- sabes... Nosotros somos como Nerd con estilo, miras nuestras notas y son muy buenas nos encanta leer, también somos deportistas y sociables solo por eso somos populares - le dije

- lo siento pero no me sentiría bien ser muy observado y esas cosas. No me gusta llamar la atención

- bueno, entonces igual podemos ser amigos no tienes que ser parte del grupo pero puedes ser mi amigo - le dije. Lo prefería como amigo a nada, podríamos estar mas cerca y podría saber sus gustos y esas cosas. Pero tendría que ocultar que me gusta pero ese no era un problema muy grande solo me gustaba

- claro, podríamos ser amigos - me dijo y tendió su mano - ¿amigos?

Tome su mano y la estreche - amigos. Así toma - solté su mano, y tome el libro Marcada - toma creo que te toca leerlo

- ¿es bueno? - me pregunto mientras lo tomaba

- muy bueno y que tiene continuación es una saga cuando termine de leerlo me dije que no podía terminar a si y tiene muchos libros... - le seguí hablando del libro y todo lo que avía investigado...

~ un año mas tarde ~

Mi amistad con Edward era muy buena, y ahora estaba totalmente enamorada de el. El todavía no quería ser parte del grupo pero eso no influía ni mi amistad con el o con mis amigos. Todas las chicas sabían que lo amaba, y por suerte lo ocultaba muy bien

Y mis sicópatas me avían dejado de sicopatear ya que tuve que aceptar citas con todos ellos. Pero nunca los deje besarme, rápidamente se arreglaba con una cachetada. Y ahora todos tenían novias...

- ¡Bella! - me grito Alice. Estábamos en clases y el profesor todavía no llegaba

- lo siento estaba... Pensando - le dije, una sonrisa apareció en su cara y no era cualquier sonrisa...

- estabas pensando en Edward... - me dijo con tono pícaro. Me encogí de hombros pero el rubor me delato - o si Edward me dijo que te pasara esto - me tendió un papel. Alice también era cercano a Edward pero no tanto como yo

- gracias - le dije. Lo abrí y empecé a leer. Estaba escrito con su elegante letra:

_'Bella tengo que hablar contigo al terminar las clases nos vemos en la biblioteca, en tu lugar de siempre  
Edward'_

Bueno no sabia si esto era bueno o malo. Pero con todo mi corazón que no fuera nada malo

Cuando llego el profesor y empezó a dar la clase yo no lo pesque. Estaba muy exaltada por lo de Edward, sonó el timbre me pare y recogí mis cosas

- ¿que es lo que quiere Edward? - me pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada

- no lo se la nota decía que me quería ver en la biblioteca - le dije mientras cruzábamos la puerta - bueno nos vemos Alice - me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Y partí asía la biblioteca, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa

Y sentí que la silla de al lado se movía yo sabia que era Edward

- hola - me dijo con un gran sonrisa

- hola - le respondí con una sonrisa - ¿que pasa?

- no, no pasa nada malo - me dijo con una sonrisa que me tranquilizo - solo quiero tu ayuda

- ¿mi ayuda? - el asintió - ¿en que?

- es que... - se sonrojo - me gusta una chica y quisiera pedirle una cita - sentí que mi mundo se venia abajo y un vacío invadía mi corazón y me deba una puntada en el pecho, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas para que no se recalzaran de mis ojos. El quería a otra y todo es mi culpa si lo hubiese dicho lo que sentía antes esto no me estaría pasando

- claro, no ahí problema - le dije con una sonrisa falsa que no llego a mis ojos  
El me abrazo - muchas gracias por eso eres mi mejor amiga - eso era lo que era para el 'su mejor amiga' nada mas. Rompimos el abrazo

- y quien es la chica? - para torturarla pensé

- no te lo voy a decir es un secreto - me dijo

- ah... OK - le dije, mire la hora - me tengo que ir mañana nos vemos - le dije me puse de pie. Y camine a mi auto, si seguro me tengo que ir, solo quiero llegar a mi casa echarme en la cama y llorar, también llamar a mis amigas

Cuando llegue a mi casa hice lo planeado y mis amigas no tardaron en llegar

Alice me abrasaba y Rosalie y Ángela me acariciaban el pelo

- Bella, tranquila... - me decía Alice mientras frotaba mi espalda. Yo solo sollozaba - vamos Bella pero que fue exactamente lo que te dijo

- el me-me... - no podía hablar bien por los sollozos

- Bella ¿te traigo agua con azúcar? - me pregunto Ángela yo solo pude asentir (NA: dicen que el agua con azúcar calma los sollozos)

Cuando Ángela llego con el agua con azúcar, me lo tome de una ya que tenía mucha sed

- bueno Bella, ahora ¿nos puedes explicar bien que paso? - me pregunto dulcemente Rosalie

- bueno... Es que... Edward me... me dijo que... que le gustaba una chica... y que quería... mi ayuda para... que consiguiera una... una cit-ta - les dije y empecé a sollozar. Esta vez abrase a Rosalie

- ya calma... todo estará bien - me dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente mi espalda

- bueno y ¿quien es la chica? - me pregunto Alice. Me encogí de hombros

- el no me quiso decir - le dije

- ha... bueno...el tal vez no te dijo por que tal vez no esta seguro de sus sentimientos - me trato de animar Ángela

- bueno Bella ay mas peces en el río...que tal Jacob? - me pregunto Alice. Yo negué

- no voy a explotar a Jake por favor es solo mi amigo no lo pueden entender...

- si es solo tu 'amigo' por que tu le gustas - me pregunto Alice

- vamos Bella todos saben que Jacob babea por ti - me animo Rosalie

- no se yo no lo quiero usar para olvidar a Edward - ya en este punto no estaba llorando

- no lo vas a usar solo le darás un oportunidad - dijo Alice

- no se chicas esto puede salir mal - me apoyó Ángela

- gracias Ang por apoyarme - le dije - y ustedes no insistan no funcionara

~ al día siguiente ~

- como carajo acepte esto! - les grite a mis amigas en el almuerzo

- por Jacob y creo que todo empezó con 'tu sabes quien' - me dijo Rose. No podía decir el nombre de Edward por que todos los chicos estaban en la mesa

- Bella, ¿quien es 'tu sabes quien'? ¿Y por que si se llama así no se quien es? - pregunto Emmett

- Emmett, es solo algo de chica, ¿no es cierto, chicas? - les pregunte

- claro - dijo Rose

- totalmente - dijo Alice

- así es - dijo Ángela

- lo ves Emmett entre chicas nos entendemos - le dije encogiéndome de hombros

- no creo que sea idioma de 'chicas', solo nos ocultan algo - dijo Jasper

- tal vez... si... - dijo Rose

- o tal vez... no - dijo Alice siguiéndole el juego a Rose

- quien lo sabrá - dijo Ángela, encogiéndose de hombros. Las cuatro rompimos a reír

- ya chicas vasta de secretitos o vamos a llegar tarde a clases - dijo de forma picada Emmett

- claro - dije y me dirigí a mi clase cuando me di cuenta de algo Edward estaba en esa clase, siendo mas especifica compañeros de mesa. Tenia que doblar a la derecha para mi próxima clase y a la izquierda mi salvación... la biblioteca... Derecha... Izquierda... Derecha... Izquierda...Derecha... Izquierda...Derecha... Izquierda... izquierda. Doble a la izquierda no podía ver a Edward, ya que el debería querer concejos para su enamorada  
Entre a la biblioteca me senté en mi lugar de siempre tome el libro no me importo cual fuera ni si quiera me fije en la tapa, lo empecé a leer y me di cuenta que ya avía leído este libro, no me importo solamente quería que mi mente se alejara de la realidad...

- Bella - me llamo una voz en mi espalda y yo sabia de quien era esa voz

- que ocurre Alice? - le pregunte si sacar la vista del libro

- faltaste a las dos ultimas clases. No te presentaste en Literatura y hable con Edward y me dijo que faltaste a 'Físico' - me dijo

- no lo se Alice se me paso la hora volando - le dije la verdad, solo quería saltarme la hora de 'Físico' por Edward no faltar a Literatura

- bueno... ¿nos vamos a los practicas de voleibol? - dijo Alice,

- claro - le dije. Salimos de la biblioteca y a caminar al Gimnasio

Salimos las cuatro de las practicas de voleibol, todas tenían su auto a excepción de Ang, así que a mi me tocaba ir a dejarla. Estábamos caminando hacia mi auto con Ang, me detuve y me quede mirando mi auto al igual que Ángela. En el capo del auto avía un ramo de claveles rojos, claveles algo... original.

Tome el ramo y cayó una nota al piso.

_'Para: Bella  
Con todos esto años viéndote por todo el colegio... Cegado por tu belleza y callado por mi timidez... ahora después de mucho tiempo pienso en dejar esta mascara de timidez y tratar de ganarme tu corazón  
Atte. Tu enamorado en secreto'  
_

- que romántico - susurro Ángela

- si -fue lo único que le pude decir

Llegue a mi casa después de ir a dejar a Ángela. Entre con la mochila y el bolso cruzado y el ramo de flores en mano. Subí a mi pieza y me senté en la cama después de poner las flores en agua

Tome la nota...Quien será mi admirador secreto...me gustaría saberlo...y si es un pervertido o una clase de broma...

Suspire no sabia que hacer...

Todo el día siguiente recibí flores en todas las clases. En la hora de almuerzo igual en la mesa que nos sentábamos en mi lugar avía una hermosa rosa roja

- creo que Belli Bells, tiene un admirador secreto - dijo Emmett

- si, ayer me encontré con un ramo de claveles rojos en el capo del auto - les dije con una gran sonrisa

- Belli Bells esta enamorada - dijo Emmett con tono de niño chico burlón. Simplemente le saque la lengua

Todo el resto del almuerzo Ebadi las pregunta con respecto a mi 'enamorado secreto'

- chicos me tengo que ir a 'Físico' después nos vemos - me despedí y partí a 'Físico' esta clase la compartía con Edward... Edward que pensara de todo esto...

Llegue a la clase y allí se encontraba sentado Edward, me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa se apago por un segundo al ver el ramo de flores que avía acumulado todo el día...

- hola - le dije - no te he visto en todo el día

- hola - me dijo - si estuve por aquí por allá - me encogí de hombros. Miro el ramo de flores - ¿quien te las dio?

Me encogí de hombros - no lo se son de un admirador secreto

- oh... - fue lo único que recibí por su parte - ¿podemos hablar después en la biblioteca?

- claro Edward sin ningún problema - era claro que quería hablar de 'su chica'. No tenia problemas hoy no avía practica de voleibol

Entre en la biblioteca y me senté en mi puesto y me encontré con unas flores de jasmin. Era realmente hermosa tenia una nota

_'Para Bella  
Con una hermosa sonrisa tu me cautivas y mi corazón responde acelerándose  
Me gustaría que conocieras mi verdadera identidad, te esperare en el restaurante 'Sole Mio' a las 19:30 en la mesa 5. Si no vas se que me rachazas, si vas te are la mujer mas feliz del mundo  
Atte: Tu Amor Secreto'_

- no vas a ir, ¿cierto? - me pregunto una voz a mi espalda que me hizo que me sobresaltara - lo siento no quería asustarte

- no importa Edward - le dije. El se sentó a mi lado

- y... ¿vas a ir? - me pregunto

- no lo se... yo creo que si...si alguien se tomo la molestia de invitarme creo que debería ir... - le dije

- ¿estas segura?

- mmm..... No - le dije simplemente - ¿y me sitas te aquí para hablar a 'tu chica'? - cambie de tema

- si - me dijo - pero no creo que consiga conquistarla ella se esta fijando en un hombre que ni siquiera conoce...

- no te aflijas Edward ya sabes tienes que decirle... como sabes si ella te corresponde - le dije

- no lo se... No creo...

- pero Edward debes estar seguro de ti mismo - le dije

- claro... - me dijo

Vi la hora - me tengo que ir - le dije. Me puse de pie, iba a caminar a la salida cuando sentí que me agarraban de la muñeca

- Bella - me dijo con su voz mas aterciopelada, pero no me di vuelta para verlo a la cara - prométeme que no iras con ese tipo - me dijo. No le podía prometer nada no sabia si iría o no - prométemelo, Bella... - insistió

- lo siento no te puedo prometer nada... - le dije

Suspiro - Bella necesito decirte algo pero te lo tengo que decir a los ojos - me dijo. Me di vuelta para quedar al frente de el y una perfecta vista de sus hermoso ojos - Bella te tengo que decir algo súper importante de 'mi chica'... Ella.. Ella - exhalo - ella eres tu - me dijo mirando directamente a los ojos con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Yo por mi parte esta shockeada

- Edw-war-rd no se que decir es solo que... - el bajo la vista

- no sientes lo mismo - se notaba que avía una gran cantidad de pena en su vos

- no es eso solo que... Fue muy repentino...

- te propongo algo te invito también al restaurante 'Sole Mio' a la mis hora en la mesa 10 si no vienes se que has escogido a tu amor secreto - soltó mi muñeca si decir nada mas se fue. Yo me quede para de en el mismo lugar, después del rato reaccione. Suspire

Me fui a mi auto, al llegar a mi casa me empecé a arreglar para la cita y pensaba a cual tenia que ir. Me maquille y me puse un vestido azul con zapatos de taco a juego y un mini-bolso

Tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí al restaurante 'Sole Mio'. Me para afuera del restaurante. Suspire. Entre la dije al garzón el numero de la mesa y me guío asía ella. Me al lado de la mesa y me encontré con mi sita era totalmente guapo... Tan guapo, igual de guapo de como me avía enamorado de el ase tanto tiempo

- Hola - me dijo con su voz aterciopelada y con una sonrisa deslumbrante y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me miraban de una forma muy calida. Se puso de pie

- Hola - le dije con una gran sonrisa. El corrió mi silla para que me sentara. Me senté y puse la servilleta de genero en mi regazo

- me alegro de que ayas venido conmigo - me susurro e hizo que temblara al sentir su aliento tan cerca mío

- yo igual - le dije. Se empezó a cercar poco a poco a mis labios, vacilo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Poso sus labios en los míos hizo que mis piernas temblaran pero por suerte esta sentada. Fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, estaba cargado de amor, cariño, pasión y ternura - no sabes cuanto me alegro - le dije cuando avía recobrado la respiración

- yo igual. No sabes cuanto espere hacer esto - dijo y me dio un ligero beso en los labios

- yo igual - le dije y no se donde agarre las fuerza para decir - Te amo

- yo también te amo... - me dijo y me dio otro beso pero este estaba mas cargado de amor. – desde ase mucho - Se sentó en su silla y la acerco a la mía y me tomo la mano. El se sonrojo no entendí porque - Bella se que es algo apresurado pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia? - me dijo con una sonrisa tierna

- claro, me encantaría ser tu novia - y serramos el 'pacto' con un lindo y tierno beso

~FiN~

* * *

**N.A// es mi primer OneShot y espero qe les alla gustado. Gracias a** **baabii x ayudarme en el Summary (te qiero amiga) y a Camy Cullen x qe qeria qe lo publicara**

**Algunos Reviews, plis!!! (carita tipo Alice)**

**Besos (tipo Edward)**

**Abrasos (tipo Emmett)**

_**~~Fefitha~~**_


End file.
